FwPC02
, dubbed Cleaning up the City in the edited English dub, is the 2nd episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 2nd episode of the ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary ''Nagisa'''' -still in disbelief over what happened the day before- tries getting to know Honoka and come to terms with their new responsibilities as Pisard steals energy from the city.'' Synopsis During class Nagisa recalls the prior day's events while wondering if it was a dream. As this is going on an election for class representative is being held and Honoka wins. A bit later, Nagisa is called upon to read a passage from a book, but Mepple disrupts and she realizes her dream theory was wrong. In the Dotsuku Zone, Pisard reports to the Evil King that he found Mepple and Mipple, but claims that he experienced some 'unexpected interference' before he could find out where they had hidden their Prism Stones. The Evil King reveals that when he gets his hands on all seven Prism Stones, he will be able to keep the darkness from consuming him and become immortal, conquering the entire universe. Back at Verone, Nagisa is being threatened by Mepple to feed him, saying that if he dies of starvation he will haunt her. She begrudgingly agrees to feed him using one of the care-taking cards on Mepple's Card Commune, summoning Omp to make rice with miso soup for him. Afterwards she meets up with Honoka in the lab to find her experimenting, and when Mepple makes another fuss Nagisa uses a care-taking card to summon Nerp that will put him to sleep. Nagisa expresses her grievances about fighting as Pretty Cure and her intention to stop, but Honoka remarks on how interesting it is. Despite knowing it could be dangerous she wants to keep going. Suddenly, a soccer ball flies through the window and breaks the glass Honoka was using, angering Nagisa who steps out into the hall to confront the boy responsible- only to become instantly smitten the second she sets her sights on the culprit, the boy she saw at Wakabadai Station the other day. His friend calls him 'Fuji-P,' and they apologize, causing her to become flustered and hand over the ball. She returns to the room and Honoka observes her, wondering where Nagisa's 'threatening attitude' went. At home, Nagisa agonizes over her sudden mixed feelings when Mepple starts telling her about his home, the Garden of Light. It had been a happy place until the Dotsuku Zone came, and fearing annihilation the Queen sent Mepple and Mipple to the Garden of Rainbows along with the two remaining Prism Stones. Honoka is told the same story by Mipple. Her grandmother overhears them and begins asking questions, causing Honoka to lie and claim that she was talking to herself. Meanwhile, Pisard notices how much energy there is in the city, and decides to give the energy to the Evil King. He purchases a powerful vacuum cleaner and fuses it with a Zakenna to suck all energy out of the city. Mepple feels the dark force and demands Nagisa to help stop it. She is reluctant, but when a news flash shows that the power outages she sees no other option and heads out, where she reunites with Honoka. As they wonder what to do, she is shocked upon discovering her friends -Shiho and Rina- are trapped in an elevator and they rush to the top of the building to locate Pisard, who is still frustrated with his last loss. He casts suspicion towards the Garden of Light's legendary warriors and sends the Zakenna to attack them. After the duo transform the Zakenna attacks them, with large bursts of air that cause the girls to struggle landing a hit. It manages to grab them and throw them back, and as the girls realize they landed on an elevator shaft above Rina and Shiho, they panic when Pisard cuts the cables to send it flying down. The girls grab the cables and manage to slowly bring it to a halt, then angrily tell Pisard off for putting them in danger. The Zakenna attacks them again but a shield appears to protect the girls, giving them the chance to use Marble Screw and defeat it and drive Pisard off. Black gives the vacuum a final kick before it returns to normal. The next day, Shiho and Rina tell Nagisa about their near death experience and rescue. They caught sight of who saved them, but Nagisa begins worrying and in hopes of distracting them she reminds them they are running late for school. Meanwhile, authorities trying to determine the cause of the power outages and the salesman who was selling the vacuum cleaner Pisard possessed is shown to bar the imprint of Black's shoe. Major Events *The Dotsuku Zone is seen for the first time. *Fujimura Shougo is properly introduced, as "Fuji-P." *The Garden of Light along with Mepple and Mipple's past is revealed. *The care-taking cards, specialized for the Card Communes to take care of Mepple and Mipple, are first used in this episode. Characters Cures﻿ *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Omp *Nelp Villains *Pisard *Evil King *Zakenna Secondary Characters *Fujimura Shougo *Kimata (not introduced by name) *Takenouchi Yoshimi (not introduced by name) *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Misumi Ryouta *Yukishiro Sanae Trivia *The Singaporean English title of the episode is Give Us a Break! Darkness Invades the City. *During the next episode preview for this episode, at the end of FwPC01, Nagisa and Honoka express shock over the . **Nagisa then mistakenly says , an unintentional pun of . ***Nagisa continues to struggle between saying and . *The four candidates for the second-year Sakura class election for class representative are, Misumi (Nagisa), Yukishiro (Honoka) who wins, Nishizawa, and Takahashi. *When the Soccer Ball breaks the window of the lab room, it bounces into the room from the opposite side of where the broken window is. *As Shiho and Rina talk about being stuck in the elevator, the dark stripes on Nagisa's bow are missing. *Nagisa breaks the fourth wall for the first time when she looks into the camera and says "Arienai!". *Honoka gets elected as class representative of the second-year Sakura class. *This is the first time Nagisa uses her special 'cobra twist' move, on Ryouta. Dub Edits *Natalie says "How did I get into this" where Nagisa says "Arienai" for the first time. *The conversation scene with Nagisa and Mepple contains minor changes in its dialogue to better fit an English speaking audience. **In Japanese, Mepple demands Nagisa to give him breakfast, whereas in the dub, he says he's dying of starvation and Natalie has to feed him. **Nagisa says that she isn't Mepple's wife. Natalie questions if she lookes like his servant. **Before being harshly shaken, Mepple calls Nagisa "Nagisa-sama", "Sister Nagisa", and "Nagisa-hime", while in the dub he calls her "Lady Natalie", "Princess Natalie", and "Queen Natalie." **Mepple says he's glad to be born Japanese, with Nagisa disbelievingly saying "Yeah, right...". In the dub, he says "Bon Appetite", leaving Natalie to say "Oh, brother." Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure